Diskussion:Star Trek (Film)/Archiv
Will ja nicht rumkläffen, aber macht es Sinn solche hochspekulativen, vagen Vorschau-Artikel zu erstellen? --Porthos 13:38, 12. Jul 2005 (UTC) : Ich denke auch, dass es dem Sinn von Memory Alpha nicht gerecht wird über ungelegte Eier zu sprechen. Solche Informationen sind wenn schon in den Diskussionsseiten zu posten, allerdings sind wir kein Star Trek Forum. Bitte demnächst entfernen. — Florian - ✍ talk 14:56, 12. Jul 2005 (UTC) Denke mal durch die Veröffentlichung des Posters auf startrek.com ist wieder neuer Raum für Spekulationen eröffnet. Ist zwar immer noch ein ungelegtes Ei, aber es scheint sich um ein Ei in tatsächlicher Entstehung zu handeln. BTW, ich verstehe nicht, wieso beim von mir gesetzten Link auf den Artikel unter "Juli 2006" als Linkbezeichnung "1" statt "5" erscheint. Vielleicht könnte das jemand korrigieren und mir erklären, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Grüße Karim :Wohin wolltest du denn den Link setzen? : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 19:02, 24. Jul 2006 (UTC) :: Ich habe den Link im Artikel ja bereits gesetzt. Bei den Links in "März 2006" und "April 2006" erscheint chronologisch als Linkname 1, 2, 3 und 4. Somit sollte mein hinzugefügter Link 5 heißen, tut er aber nicht und im "Bearbeiten"-Text wird mir einfach nicht klar, warum das so ist. Grüße Karim Dann liegt's an der name-Variablen - ich hab da jetzt mal einfach ein ''-Juli'' drangehängt. : defchris] :: [ talk ] : 20:09, 24. Jul 2006 (UTC) : Dankesehr :-) Karim Da es ziemlich viele Informationen gibt und der Film wohl mitte bis Ende diesen jahres in Produktion geht hab ich den Einleitungssatz ein wenig Abgeändert. -- Spoiler Wenn der Film dann kommt und in USA gezeigt wird, fällt er dann bei uns auch unter die Kategorie Spoiler?--Bravomike 22:06, 8. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Ja, definitiv. Wie einigen wir uns denn darauf, ab wann sollen wir denn Spoiler reinnehmen? Wenn der Film aus den Kinos raus ist, oder erst wenn die DVDs verfügbar sind (so ein, zwei Wochen nach Release?). Letzteres ist denke ich ganz praktikabel: Es dauert nicht solange, wie auf die Free-TV-Ausstrahlung zu warten und gibt jedem die Chance, sich noch mal schnell eine DVD in der Videothek zu leihen. Mit Nemesis haben wir glaube ich nicht gewartet, bis er auf Sat.1 lief. 23:32, 8. Jan 2007 (UTC) naja, die free-TV-Ausstrahlung kann ja noch dauern, schon DVD wäre lang (6 Monate min., oder?), aber das geht in Ordnung...Wir sollten dann vielleicht eine extra Meldung diesbezüglich auf der Hauptseite oder zumindest im Artikel platzieren, der Film wird sicherlich ordentlich Leute anziehen, die von der Spoiler-Richtlinie nichts wissen.--Bravomike 08:10, 9. Jan 2007 (UTC) schon geschehen, wieder schneller geredet als nachgeschaut--Bravomike 08:11, 9. Jan 2007 (UTC) :: Aus der Perspektive des Spoilers ist der Zeitpunkt zur Veröffentlichung meiner Meinung nach die Premiere im deutschsprachigen Kino. Leider kann man aber das Notebook nicht ins Kino mitnehmen, was die Berichterstattung etwas erschwert, weswegen wahrscheinlich erst zum TV-Start Nemesis in Fahrt kam. Auf die DVD-Veröffentlichung zu warten um einen Kinofilm zu besprechen, finde ich zu lang. — Florian™ talk 12:45, 9. Jan 2007 (UTC) Ich fände DVD auch zu lang, aber Premiere ist zu kurz...einer sieht die englische Version, und dann hat man den gesamten Spoiler hier 5 Minuten nach Mitternacht, ich würde als Stichtag auf den gehen, an dem er aus den Kinos verschwindet, lässt isch aber vermutlich nicht so genau festlegen...--Bravomike 13:46, 9. Jan 2007 (UTC) : ich denke auch, dass man warten sollte, bis die leiche kalt ist - wenn er sagen wir 1, 2 wochen im kino gelaufen ist minimum -- suit talk 18:43, 9. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::Ich wäre auch dafür zu warten, bis er wieder aus dem Kino raus ist. Nicht das Star Trek Fans trotzdem reingehen würden, auch wenn hier schon alles steht, aber ein Beschreibung eines Filmes zu verfassen der aktuell im Kino läuft verdirbt einem doch nur den Spass. Und ich werde den Artikel eh nicht lesen bis ich den Film selber im Kino gesehen habe. 08:42, 10. Jan 2007 (UTC) ::::finde ich auch, in dem moment wo er aus den kinos raus is können wir bedenkenlos alles aufschreiben--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 10:09, 10. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Sofort nach der Premiere finde ich als Admin, der den Inhalt kontrollieren muss, sich aber nicht spoilern will viel zu früh. Wie lange dauert es für gewöhnlich, bis ein Film wieder aus den Kinos raus ist? Kann man nicht wenigstens so lange warten? 17:28, 10. Jan 2007 (UTC) :Es geht ja dann auch nicht nur um den Filmartikel, sondern auch um die ganzen anderen, die hier dann erweitert werden. 17:30, 10. Jan 2007 (UTC) nicht zu vergessen (oder meintest du das) die ganzen Sekundärartikel zu vorkommenden Personen, Schiffen, Planeten, Ereignissen usw....das wird kaum zu verhindern sein, dass da Spoiler durchsickern, alleine was Aktualisierungen in den bereits bestehenden Artikeln von bereits bekannten Personen angeht. Deswegen ist es auch zu lange, auf den DVD-Start zu warten, so lange kann man das alles unmöglich zurückhalten --Bravomike 17:35, 10. Jan 2007 (UTC) :::::Sorry, is jetzt nicht ganz zum Thema aber wir werden eh ein kleines Problem mit ein paar Artikeln bekommen, wenn Star Trek XI, wie ich befürchte, ein Neustart des Franchise wird (worauf es ain paar Hinweise gibt, auch von Herrn Abrams). Dann ist das bisherige Star Trek-Geschehen vielleicht sogar hinfällig. Aber sind ja eh noch ungelegte Eier. Sorry noch mal für meinen Kommentar. --HenK | discuss 17:43, 10. Jan 2007 (UTC) Shatner Laut http://www.scifi.com/scifiwire/index.php?category=0&id=39438 wird Shatner soweit es möglich ist (von den Drehbuchautoren her gesehen) im Film eine Rolle übernehmen.--Dogmartin 21:10, 12. Jan 2007 (UTC) New York Post Laut http://www.nypost.com/seven/06212007/gossip/pagesix/kirk_misses_cut_pagesix_.htm hat ein "Insider" (wer immer sein mag, wir sind auch "Insider" :) ) gesagt, dass Nimoy eine Nebenrolle kriegt, Shatner nicht, deswegen ist Shatner "sauer". Kann das rein? Vor allem, weils ja vom Manager von Shatner dementiert wurde...-- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:49, 22. Jun. 2007 (UTC) :Ich glaube mittlerweile überhaupt keinen Gerüchten mehr, denn mittlerweile reißt fast jeder sein Maul auf. Nach aktueller Informationslage könnte auch 90 Minuten lang ein Minigolfturnier der Starfleet Academy gezeigt werden. --89.55.174.126 17:29, 23. Jun. 2007 (UTC) ::Laut Abrams ist Kirk definitiv im Film. Zwar war schon mehr oder weniger klar, dass es der junge Kirk sein wird, aber dass Shatner überhaupt nicht drin ist ist schon etwas seltsam. Schreib doch: "Gerüchten zufolge ist Shatner nicht im Film. usw"--Bravomike 18:05, 23. Jun. 2007 (UTC) Poster der MA/en Die MA/en benutzt zwei Poster des 11. Films. Können wir das nicht auch? Ich frage, weil wir das bisher nicht haben und ich wissen will ob ich da an was nicht gedacht habe. --HenK | discuss 00:12, 6. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Das Plakat wurde gelöscht, weil es n CopyVio darstellt, es ist ja lizensiert. Ich weiß nicht, ob wir das so einfacj nutzen können. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 16:57, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::war das nicht auch das poster von "Star Trek: The Beginning"?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 16:58, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Na dieses gelb-blaue mit dem TOS-insignia. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 17:58, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) ::ja, ich glaube das stand noch "The Beginnig" drauf--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:11, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Ja aber warum kann die MA/en Poster benutzen? --HenK | discuss 22:17, 7. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Gute Frage^^. Wir hatten das Poster mal drin aber (ich glaube defchris) jemand hats mal rausgenommen. Weiß jetz nich so recht, warum .. -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:14, 10. Dez. 2007 (UTC) Weiß da sonstwer was drüber? --HenK | discuss 00:00, 18. Dez. 2007 (UTC) :Warum das Insignien-Plakat entfernt wurde, sollte hier stehen. Ist auch an der Bearbeitungsgeschichte dieses Artikels ersichtlich. Kurz zusammengefasst: Das Poster stammt nicht nur von Paramount, sondern wurde offenbar exklusiv für startrek.com herausgegeben, deren Bilder wir zumindest nicht ohne weiteres verwenden dürfen. Copyright und so... Ich weiß auch nicht, ob das fair use aus der en hier greift. :Die anderen Poster hier und hier sollten für uns nutzbar sein, weil dort auch kaum eine Schöpfungshöhe und/oder Threshold of originality zu erkennen ist. 15:23, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Alles klar. Danke dir. Ich persönlich würde das] nehmen, sieht n bissl "besser" aus, als das andere :) Is ja n Poster von Paramout, steht jedenfalls untern drauf. Gehts dann einfach über hochladen? -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:30, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Braucht man sogar nicht, die englische MA hat das Bild ja vorrätig, und wir damit auch. 17:59, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::Inzwischen gibt es ein neues, offizielles Logo, das ich sogar noch besser finde: en:Image:Star Trek movie website logo.jpg--Bravomike 08:53, 17. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Um nochmal drauf zurückzukommen. Dürfen wir jetzt das letzte von Bavomike angeführte Bild der MA/en in diesem Artikel einfügen? --HenK | discuss 12:23, 27. Mär. 2008 (UTC) Besetzung - Spoiler? Sind die Namen in der Besetzungsliste (Nero, George Samuel Kirk Sr., Winona Kirk, Ayel) Spoiler?--Bravomike 23:05, 13. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Im Prinzip ist es sogar ein Spoiler, dass Kirk und Spock auftauchen, sowie offenbar auch so ziemlich der Rest der Brückencrew aus TOS... Genau das ist das Problem, dass ich schon die ganze Zeit mal versucht habe anzusprechen: Sobald es in die konkretere Planungsphase geht, wimmelt der Artikel nur so von Spoiler-Tretminen, was im Grunde gegen unsere Keine-Spoiler-Politik geht. Ich wüsste auch nicht, was die Besetzungen hinterher für einen "Wert" für den letztendlichen Artikel haben werden: Im den anderen Filmartikeln werden nur die prominenten doch nicht Besetzten erwähnt (Sean Connery, ) und die besetzten in der Besetzungsliste aufgeführt. 00:12, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Da wir die ganze Produktionsgeschichte normalerweise nicht so ausführlich haben wie in der MA/en scheint mir die ganze Sammlung nicht sehr wertvoll für den späteren Artikel, aber eben jetzt ganz interessant. Damit, und notfalls auch mit einem Namen wie "Nero", kann ich leben, aber wenn Nero einmal drinsteht dauert es nicht lange, bis jemand schreibt "Der Bösewicht des Films", und nur wenig später steht dann sein kompletter "böser Plan" und wie er von Kirk besiegt wird drin. Das wäre dann 100%ig ein Spoiler. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, wie wir damit umgehen sollen--Bravomike 07:55, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir erst beim ersten wirklichen Spoiler reagieren (denn noch können wir denke ich auf die Editoren vertrauen) - dann aber auch hart, also mit Revert und Vollsperrung bis der Film mindestens eine Woche im Kino angelaufen ist. 12:19, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::Wenn ich mich mal kurz einklinken darf: ich eine Woche wirklich nich n bissl zu wenig? ::@Defchris: kannst du mal eine Überschrift weiter oben lesen, wegen dem Poster? Danke :) -- =/\= Roggan Meldung =/\= 15:13, 14. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Widersprüche.... Ich weiß, dzt. noch sehr spekulativ, aber wenn tatsächlich die Akademiezeit von Kirk und Spock behandelt wird, wie passt da Chekov hinein? Der ist doch 12 Jahre jünger als Kirk, da müsste er doch ein Kind sein (davon ausgehend, dass Kirk zw. 18 und 20 in die Akademie eintritt)? Ich hoffe, die Kontinuität wird einigermaßen beachtet... --Sicherheitsoffizier 23:36, 19. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Ich denke wir sollten über den Film nicht spekulieren, da er noch nicht veröffentlicht ist, ist das kein Grund, vorher darüber zu diskutieren, was richtig oder falsch gemacht wird. Dies ist Memory Alpha und kein Raum zur Diskussion oder Spekulationen über den Film. Dafür gibt es sicher genug Foren, die das tun. Wir haben hier nur ein paar Informationen über den Film eingetragen und halten uns an die Fakten. Auf der Diskussionsseite hier sollte es um den Artikel gehen und nicht um den Film.--Tobi72 12:22, 20. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Spoilergefahr In letzter Zeit wurde der Artikel häufig von nicht angemeldeten Usern bearbeitet und teilweise mit Spoilern übersäht, es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die ersten Handlungsgerüchte und dann später die Komplette Handlung sich in dem Artikel befinden. Um dieses Vorzubeugen würde ich den Vorschlag machen den Artikel für nicht angemeldete User zu sperren bis der Film im Kino angelaufen ist, damit der Artikel nicht weiter von Spoilern übersäht wird. --Klossi 19:47, 22. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Also eine Sperrung nur für IPs ist nicht wirklich schlimm oder? Von mir aus--Bravomike 19:57, 22. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Die meisten Spoiler kommen von den IPs und je mehr Infos über den Film von Paramount Pictures rauskommen des so größer ist die Gefahr das sich diese Infos in dem Artikel befinden von uns hier seh ich kaum Gefahr, wir kennen ja die Spoilerrichtlinien ;) aber es gibt halt immer übereifrige IPs.--Klossi 20:05, 22. Jan. 2008 (UTC) bisher veröffentlichtes material hi, ist das bisher veröffentlichte material(der teaser) eigentlich teil des letztentlichen films? kurz: ist es canon?--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 19:58, 22. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Würde ich nicht annehmen, gehört (für mich) eher in die Kategorie Produktionsmaterial. Wieso, gibt es eine entscheidende Information, die unbedingt kanonisch werden sollte?--Bravomike 20:02, 22. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::nein, nur ein paar schicke bilder von der konstruktion der enterprise. ich weiss natürlich: es gab auch schon in früheren teasern bilder, die nicht im film vorkahmen.--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:07, 22. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::aber wenn wir glück haben und die Szenen kommen mit in den Film rein dann haben wir endlich eine Canonquelle für den Stapellauf der Enterprise. --Klossi 20:09, 22. Jan. 2008 (UTC) ::::Vielleicht könnte dann auch dieser nette Kerl hier vollkanonisiert werden. Müsste ja eigentlich, wenn der Stapellauf gezeigt wird, oder? ;) ::::Wir sollten aber definitiv noch die Charaktereartikel James T. Kirk, Spock etc. im Auge behalten ob da nicht Unfug getrieben wird, wie voreilig den neuen Schauspieler einzutragen. Je nachdem wie groß die Rolle ist, müssten die wahrscheinlich erst einmal das Aussortieren vor, während und nach dem Rohschnitt überstehen und dann auch noch den Feinschnitt. 17:53, 24. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :Ich würde auch vorschlagen, Artikel über neue Charaktere, z.B. diesen ominösen "Nero", vorbeugend zu sperren, spätestens, wenn sie das erste mal angelegt werden--Bravomike 18:02, 24. Jan. 2008 (UTC) :::::Robert April ist dach voll kanonisch-Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 18:28, 24. Jan. 2008 (UTC) Angriff auf die Seite Das war heute der zweite Angriff auf diese Seite. Beim nächsten Angriff bin ich für Teilsperrung.--Tobi72 15:12, 4. Mai 2008 (UTC) :ich habe den artikel bereits gesperrt. --ShismaBitte korrigiert mich 16:15, 4. Mai 2008 (UTC) Habe das schon gesehen. :)--Tobi72 16:26, 4. Mai 2008 (UTC) Schreibfehlersammlung Produktionshistorie Juli 2006 * „… Classic Serie …“ – Fehlende Durchkopplung („Deppenleerzeichen“), korrekt ist „Classic-Serie“ 21. Oktober 2006 * „… vorraussichtlich …“ – enthält laut Duden nur ein r 21.Dezember 2006 * „… Produktions Designer …“ – entweder zusammenschreiben („Produktionsdesigner“) oder korrektes Englisch („Production Designer“). Den Beruf des „Produktionsdesigner“ gibt es im Deutschen übrigens nicht, dort heißt er „Szenenbildner“. Dieser Tippfehler kommt im genannten Abschnitt zweimal vor. * „… Star Trek Film …“ – Fehlende Durchkopplung („Deppenleerzeichen“), korrekt ist „Star-Trek-Film“ 12. Januar 2007 * „… Cameo Auftitt …“ – Fehlende Durchkopplung („Deppenleerzeichen“), korrekt ist „Cameo-Auftritt“ Quelle zu den Bindestrichen bei Zusammensetzungen mit Fremdwörtern: Duden, 22. Auflage, Abschnitte K 41 und K 42. –85.183.216.100 18:49, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, aber wofür brauchen wir eine Schreibfehlersammlung?? Fehler die gefunden werden, werden behoben. Besser noch: Erst keine tippen. Denke nicht, dass eine Sammlung der Tippos irgendwie produktiv ist... --HeatPoint | discuss | 19:25, 11. Jun. 2008 (UTC)